Cherry Blossom Battle
by T.J. Dickens
Summary: T.J. invites everyone to Japan, and shows his time machine, the Chronosphere.
1. Cherry Blossom Battle

Author's note: This story takes place in the springtime well after the 'Toon Cruise' takes place. The cast and characters are just about the same, but some weren't interested in appearing this time. I, as the author, said that it was a bf/gf and married couples story anyway.  
  
As you all remember, I don't own any characters other than my own. I don't even own Converse, which happens to be the type of shoes that Beepette wears, and are my favorite type of shoes. The J.A.M. owns his character/s (He once again let me use his jaguar character and also let me use two out of his 'Fourteen'). One more thing, I'll also refer the 'stars' as 'lead characters'. And now I present to you:  
  
The Cherry-Blossom Battle  
  
By T.J. Dickens (But call me SLS)  
  
Cast of characters are just about the same, but there are others included. Oh! Here they all come right now!  
  
Cast and signature characters of Samurai Pizza Cats  
  
*T.J.: The main character in this tale. Named after the author, not related to the author. He is married to Violet and enjoys it! He is the legendary Dark Samurai of the Elements and he wields the same katana that controls these same elements. He is a rabbit with brown and white markings, and white ear tips, and also is in control of a mighty robot called the Mega-Tyger. He saved everyone from a hurricane in the previous fanfic, and they all were grateful to him (In other words, they're in his debt, but he waved that off).  
  
*Splatro: A human/wolf hybrid (No, not a werewolf! He is a cross-species person! If he is called a werewolf, he gets extremely angry.), and he goes out with Lucille. He also operates the Mega-Tyger if T.J. isn't available, until T.J. finds the time to make a robot for him. He wields the Cyber Sword, which constantly gives him strength during battle.  
  
Speedy: He is the leader of the Pizza Cats, and is also married to Polly. As you remember, he is the sole owner of the Magical Ginzu Sword, and the sole destroyer of the comet that threatened to destroy Little Tokyo in the Supreme Catatonic (with Good Bird's help).  
  
Polly: The fiery tempered, sharp clawed, sword slashing, but oh so lovable feline that is currently married to Speedy. She wears red and pink armor. This Pizza cat also has a flute with strange powers.  
  
Guido: The samurai with the parasol. That's right, a parasol! His sword is in the handle of the parasol. He is a bit of the loner type, but dates Francine. She mostly helped him out with his taxes.  
  
Francine: This (possible) Pizza Cat is the one that sends the others on their missions, and tells any people to stay behind the white line of the parlor while launching the Cats into action.  
  
Good Bird: Formerly known as Bad Bird, but quickly changed sides when the Comet was coming close to crashing into Earth. He married Carla, also a crow.  
  
Carla: As mentioned already, she is a crow, but I don't really know much about her. She helps Lucille with her flower shop.  
  
Lucille: This Big Horn Sheep (That's right, Big Horn Sheep!) owns a flower shop, after she managed to sell a lot of the comet pieces, which sold fast. If she gets either scared or angry, prepare to head for the hills! Her hair is packed with a limited supply of missiles. And as mentioned already, she dates Splatro.  
  
Princess Violet: Also known as Princess Vi, or just Vi. She rules Little Tokyo like it is wrapped around her pinky. She is married to T.J., after he single-handedly defeated The Big Cheese (This will be later explained in a future story. If I don't remember to add that in, you readers can see the 2-part episode 'The Great Comet Caper'). She'll send you to Prisoner Island if you're not too careful. If you do worse, she can have you executed immediately (Fortunately, this has not happened yet).  
  
Cast characters from CDRR (If you don't know this acronym, you're out of luck!)  
  
Chip and Dale: The two chipmunks that become crime-fighters in New York City, well the Animal Population that is. Dale is married, and Chip is dating. These guys are best friends and best partners.  
  
Gadget: A female mouse, mechanical wizard, and electrician. She was the one who built the Ranger Plane, the Ranger Wing, and the Rangermobile. She has a steady relationship with Chip. She is planning on making racing kart- like vehicles in the future.  
  
Foxglove: This bat was always flirting with Dale when she first picked him up on echolocation. He resisted after a while, but when he returned his feelings, She had sort of melted in his arms. But on the other hand, she really melted when he proposed to her.  
  
Zipper: This is no ordinary fly, but he is about ten times as strong as the others, and will send you to the floor after hitting your center of balance. In the cartoon series, he squeaks sometimes, but you understand what he's saying.  
  
Queenie: This queen bee, at first, did not like Zipper. When the Rangers saved her hive, she decided to send a personal thanks to Zipper for being brave, and restoring order to chaos. They go out whenever she's off of her royal duties to movies and other places.  
  
Clarice: She's a singer that goes to jazz clubs. When she was first seen with the chipmunks (Chip and Dale, that is), they were really trying to get her attention. A few years later, while still making hits, Clarice eventually decided to go on a world tour (T.J. is a fan of hers). She has a boyfriend that happens to be a rodent, but he gets air and seasickness and is usually not able to make her tours. He reads about them in the papers.  
  
Cast and signature characters from Warner Bros  
  
The J.A.M.: An average toon jaguar from Mexico. Was declared a 'bit- player' when he decided to hang out with Mary and her friends, but befriended everyone after they called a truce after they went on a cruise. His choice of clothing is an overlarge black T-shirt with kangaroo pouch underneath, a wristwatch, and two simple chains around his neck that portrays his beliefs (He says that he is a Waiting One). His preferred method of transportation is bicycle, even though he can do simulated, short- distanced warping. When he greets anyone, he says "Good Evening", which is also part of his Departure Line. The only ones that know his Full Name (which is unknown to the readers) are Mary and her friends, and later (but not mentioned during the cruise) T.J. and Splatro.  
  
*Beepette: She's part roadrunner and part phoenix. She has red and golden yellow plumage, and her eye color is a bright ruby shade. Like Lil' Beeper, she wears sneakers, but they are from Converse, and are Flaming Red colored. She showed up at the school well after The J.A.M. (approx. three months) had.  
  
Beeper: This is one quick roadrunner, second to his mentor, and can break the Sound Barrier in seconds (without making a sonic boom). Calamity tried to catch him a lot when they were paired up in a partner's class at Acme Looniversity, but they were always good friends throughout. Is it due to where they were born and raised? It's possible, but no one's sure.  
  
Mary: An average African-American student that attends the Loo. Before she met the jaguar, Mary was having trouble with the school and was sometimes heard saying, "I've gotta change Looniversities" a lot to herself (She is a 'bit-player', to remind you). When he did arrive, and she showed him around after they met, he helped her with her humor skills, to find her inner loonyness. Later on, she saved his life (and his hide), and they became boyfriend and girlfriend (a human and a non-human, you ask? It's been done before! Think of some live action/animation movies that support this when you review the story). After that, the rest is history.  
  
Buster Bunny: The 'hero' of TTA (If you don't know this acronym also, you should in the future). He is a 'star' character just like his friends.  
  
Barbara Anne 'Babs' Bunny: You recall her not liking to be called by her given name, and not being related to Buster Bunny, and hanging with Shirley and Fifi (unanimously being called The Amazing Three), and likes anything with carrots in it (she says she's keeping in tone with her figure- Hey! Stop that drooling! I can hear you!) Like Buster, she is a 'star' toon.  
  
Shirley Loon: Acme Acres residential psychic. After the cruise, she had decided to read the other's minds with their permission. She reluctantly goes out with Plucky Duck.  
  
Plucky Duck: The egotistical duck that has a lot of alternate personalities. For example: The Toxic Avenger (Now I hope I got that right!). He had problems concerning predators, but this was all changed when he went home, because Mary had a nice, long talk with him.  
  
Hamton Pig: The 'neat freak' of the bunch. He is the only one that I know that can brave Fifi's fumes and impossibly long tail. Likes to read and eat, eat and clean, and clean and read.  
  
Fifi LaFume: This skunkette has a powerful defense and as I mentioned, an impossibly long tail, which can be used for a multitude of things (Pompoms, blanket, pillow, snare, etc.) to her leisure. She had a hormone imbalance, and with Mary's advice, went to the doctors and got this imbalance corrected.  
  
Sneezer: The little mouse that you could like, but has a strong sneeze that can destroy a house in seconds (Don't believe me? Ask him!). He likes to play brass instruments like the saxophone.  
  
Sweetie: A loud-voiced canary that dates Sneezer. She plays woodwind instruments like the flute. She is pink in color, and seems to smile a lot. You'll never know what she'll do next.  
  
I cannot mention these last two characters right now, mostly because I do not have that much info on them, and because I have to know more about them first. This pretty much sums up the cast of characters.  
  
So, without further ado, let us get on with the story.  
  
It's a month and a half after T.J.'s cruise. This story starts in Acme Acres, where we see several students leaving class. Four such toons were Mary Melody, Fifi LaFume, Babs Bunny, and Shirley Loon. They were all heading to the local Weenie Burger to share a few milkshakes as part of Mary's treat.  
  
"Plucky sure has been acting funny around you, Mary." Babs said.  
  
"Like, what did you do to him? He won't even tell me, or some junk. He even won't let me read his mind either." Shirley said.  
  
"Simple," Mary said. "I warned him that if he called my boyfriend a 'fraidy-cat' again, I'd give him a worse treatment than 'The Anvil Chorus' did. So far, he's been on the level with my friends."  
  
"Speaking of friends, did any of vous see ze new student?" Fifi asked.  
  
"The one that Beeper got acquainted with?" Babs asked.  
  
"Oui!"  
  
"Like, what is her name?" Shirley asked.  
  
"Her name is Beepette, and she's a mixed breed roadrunner." Mary said. "From what she told us, she's also part phoenix."  
  
"Say WHAT!" Shirley shouted.  
  
"Part phoenix. Don't believe me, read my mind."  
  
"Like, you already know that I cannot read your mind, but I'll take your word, er some junk."  
  
"O.K. Well, the milkshakes should be ready by now, so I'll go and see what's up."  
  
So Mary got up and went up to the counter. Just as she got there, her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Good evening, Panterita." Said a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey Furrycoat, what's up?" She said, flashing a perfect smile.  
  
"I just got an E-mail from T.J. again. I'll tell you and the 'stars' everything when we meet at study hall."  
  
Evidently, the young jaguar was excited about something. Mary then asked, "Do you mind if we called Beepette and have her join us too?"  
  
"I don't see why not." The J.A.M. said. They said goodbye, and then they hung up. Then Mary came back to the table.  
  
"Who was that?" Shirley asked.  
  
"That was The J.A.M. and he sounded excited. He got another E-mail from T.J. He's going to spill the beans at study hall-"  
  
"Say no more! We'll be there, and we'll bring the others too."  
  
The next day...  
  
The next day in study hall, Professor Tweety let the class do their work together. He didn't mind that they were grouping together to talk, because that's how it's usually done.  
  
"So while we are working, would you care to fill us in on what T.J. is up to?" Buster asked.  
  
"Gladly." The J.A.M. said. "T.J. has invited us to Japan!"  
  
"No way! Is this true?" Beepette asked.  
  
"Why yes. He's also E-mailed the Rescue Rangers as he told me. He should be arriving soon."  
  
Plucky then said, "At what time exactly will T.J. arrive?"  
  
"He said that this time, he was having the Rangers fly to L.A. in their Ranger Wing, but T.J. had his supersonic plane flown to meet us a few days earlier. He'll wait for us at the airport in Japan. He also said that he has a device there that he wants to show us, something called the Chronosphere."  
  
"Does Principal Bugs know about this?" Beepette asked.  
  
"Yes he does, and he gave T.J. the O.K." The J.A.M. said. "He had to ask him first, and the principal agreed. Think of it like a field trip!"  
  
The 'stars' and the 'bit-players' cheered as one.  
  
Wednesday afternoon...  
  
Wednesday afternoon, everyone was packed and ready to go. Two taxicabs came to pick them up, and take them to catch a bus to L.A. While they were on the bus, they watched a cartoon movie. This was also to keep up with their latest assignment that Principal Bugs said to them before they left: Have fun, and be yourselves.  
  
"Well, that movie was utterly pointless." Buster said.  
  
"That's because you were asleep." Beeper signed.  
  
"Well, let's pop in a comedy movie then, just as long as it's not British Comedy." Mary said. "That way, we can work on our humor. Everyone can participate together."  
  
So everyone watched the comedy, made notes on some of the humor, and tried to re-enact their favorite part.  
  
3.5 hours later...  
  
Three and one half hours later, they arrived at the airport in L.A. and met up with the Rangers.  
  
"Good evening, Chip, it's great to see you again!" The J.A.M. said.  
  
"It's an honor to be seeing you again, and the others." Chip said.  
  
The Toonsters introduced Beepette to the Rangers, and in return, Chip and Dale introduced an old friend to them but The J.A.M. was able to recognize her.  
  
"Œ!!! It's Clarice!" He exclaimed.  
  
The small lady chipmunk stepped forward. She was wearing a full-bodied light lavender dress, with a small necklace.  
  
"How do you do?" She said.  
  
The jaguar smiled and said, "Just good, thank you. Um, sorry to ask this, but where is your husband? I read in the Toony Review that you got married, and T.J. wanted those that were married or dating here."  
  
"Well, let me put it this way." The small singer said. "He doesn't usually leave the U.S. whenever I go in a foreign country to sing, so he decided to stay at Ranger Headquarters."  
  
"Well, let's board!" They all shouted.  
  
So they got on the plane and flew off.  
  
A long flight later...  
  
A long flight later, the supersonic plane landed at Little Tokyo airport, where The Pizza Cats and the Rescue Team Pizza Cats, Princess Violet, Empress Frieda, Lucille, Splatro, Good Bird and T.J. were waiting. Every guy and girl was wearing a kimono. The 'lead characters', the 'bit- players', Clarice, Queenie, and the Rangers stepped out.  
  
"Welcome, dear friends, to Little Tokyo." The empress said. "Come and be our guests of honor during the Cherry Blossom Festival. My daughter told me that you all also braved a hurricane with T.J. and the Pizza Cats. Lets see if you can get changed, and then we'll go the Pizza Cats Pizza Parlor."  
  
When they reached the palace, all of the toons were in awe.  
  
"Whoa!" Shirley said. "You call this a palace!? This is more like a castle!"  
  
"I'm glad you approve." Violet said. "But the summer mansion is even bigger than this."  
  
T.J. and The J.A.M. were walking and talking together.  
  
"So, where is your house located?" The jaguar asked.  
  
"You'll see." The lapine said. "It will be after lunch at the Parlor. Then everyone will go to the palace to put on some traditional clothing."  
  
"Wait a minute. Doesn't the princess stay at the palace?"  
  
"Empress Frieda said that Violet can stay with me until she is about 25. Then when she becomes the next empress, I will be the next emperor and we can go and stay in the palace."  
  
"Will we see the Chronosphere later?" The J.A.M. asked. "Yes." T.J. said.  
  
So they reached the palace and changed into their kimonos.  
  
"Women through the left door, men through the right door. We'll be waiting for you when you are done." The empress said.  
  
So everyone went to change. When they came out, these were what the girls were wearing: Babs: yellow with purple bow, Shirley: bright green, Fifi: light lavender with pink bow, Clarice's was small, but was the same as her eye-color with a white bow, Beepette: flaming red to match her sneakers, with a yellow bow, though she didn't want to part with her shoes, Mary: dazzling blue, with moon shapes on it, and also a white bow, Gadget and Foxglove found both that were bright red, with matching blue bows, Queenie: light orchid, and Sweetie wore one that was blue with a canary yellow bow.  
  
These are the ones that the guys were wearing: Dale found one that reminded him of his Hawaiian T-shirt: carmine red with golden yellow flowers, Chip: cool gray, Zipper: also bright red, but lighter in shade, Buster: cherry red, Plucky: bright blue, Sneezer: silver, The J.A.M.: black, but he kept the kangaroo pouch on underneath, Beeper: flaming yellow, and Hamton: platinum.  
  
At the Pizza Parlor...  
  
At the Pizza Parlor, everyone had some of the best pizza that was ever made. Babs, Buster, Frieda and Violet had the carrot-topped pizza with other veggies that T.J. first made for Violet, The J.A.M. had some buffalo wings (extra spicy), Mary had a calzone with some jalapeno poppers, the smaller toons had mini pizzas, but Dale managed to down one or two of the regular-sized pizza slices, and Queenie had one made specially for her: one with honey on the cheese.  
  
After lunch, they went to T.J.'s place near the ocean. His home may have looked like a normal home, but he showed them a secret door that looked like a basement door, but there was an elevator instead. There was enough room for everyone in the elevator, and T.J. pushed the button to send them toward the underwater base.  
  
When they reached the base in a very big cavern, everyone stepped out. Everyone saw the Mega-Tyger in its flight mode.  
  
"So this is where you keep the Mega-Tyger." Speedy said.  
  
"I thought it was also in Mount Cootchie." Good Bird said.  
  
"That's not all that I have down here, for this is what I wanted to show you all." And with that, T.J. flipped a switch.  
  
The floor in the center of the room suddenly split in the form of a large circle. Then a large dome-shaped machine with a console at its right side came out of the opening.  
  
"What is that?" Beepette asked after the machine came into view.  
  
"This is the Chronosphere, a device that will send you through time to another year. When the Chronosphere is viewed from above, it's a full circle and the hexagonal tiles can be seen. From the front, it's a half circle. From the side, it's a quarter circle. But it only sends you one way through time. If you want to come back, you have to use these."  
  
T.J. walked over to a covered table, and removed the covering.  
  
"These are the Time Protector Watches, or, the T.P.W.'s as I call them. They protect the person from aging effects, and they also have a built-in communications link, a GPS system, a compass system, and last but not least, the recall button to return to the original time before going to the time you originally went to."  
  
"How on Earth did vous come op with zees technology?" Fifi inquired. "Zee schematics of zees Chronosphere is so, how vous say, 23rd Century stuff."  
  
"Not entirely true." Mary said. "You remember when Calamity made that machine of his, right? Well, how do we know that it is safe?"  
  
"Good question, Panterita."  
  
"O.K. then." T.J. said. "Everyone, pull up a chair and settle down. Rangers, find somewhere comfortable that you can sit. Foxy, you can hang upside-down somewhere nearby, if you want."  
  
Everyone then sat down, but close enough to where they can hear T.J. well.  
  
T.J. began, "It all started like this:"  
  
Flashback Sequence starts  
  
"It all happened when I was tidying up the house, when suddenly, there was this bright red flash of light. I quickly shut my eyes to shield them from the brightness. When it was over, I saw 2 pieces of paper lying on the ground, so I went to pick them up. The first one said: 'T.J., if you are reading this message, then the Chronosphere in my time was a success. You must build this machine and send this exact note to the time that it specifies. The schematics are already on the other paper.' I opened the paper, and there were the designs, as well as those for the T.P.W.'s. So I built as many T.P.W.'s that I could, completed the Chronosphere with a few minor changes, and sent the message to when I first received it. I wanted to run some other tests to see about moving bigger objects through time, but I never had the chance. Long story short, it was a complete success."  
  
Flashback Sequence ends.  
  
"And that's how it happened." T.J. concluded.  
  
"Interesting story." Clarice said. She suddenly yawned. "I feel a little tired."  
  
"Yeah, me too!" Plucky said.  
  
"Must be the jet lag." Violet said. "C'mon, my mom says that we can sleep in the palace before the celebrations begin."  
  
So everyone left to the palace to stay the night.  
  
But late that night...  
  
Late that night, back at T.J.'s house, another bright red flash of light reappeared, but this time, it came from the Chronosphere itself. Then suddenly, two rabbit-like figures popped out of the portal, onto the hexagonal tiles.  
  
"Status is confirmed, we've arrived just in time." Said the first rabbit.  
  
"Yeah? Then let's get this [bleep] mission done, I had a [bleep] date planned."  
  
"Well, we've got to find the one named T.J., and warn him about his machine, and what it could do."  
  
"Alright Junior, but if were too [bleep] late by the time it calls for us to return to our own [bleep] time, my date will think that I [bleep] stood him up!"  
  
"Jeez Bekki, calm down with the trash talk! We might get heard!" The one named Junior said.  
  
"According to my scanners, they are not here. They could be elsewhere."  
  
"Then let's go and find them!"  
  
[WARPWARP!!!] And with that they left out of T.J.'s home.  
  
At the Royal Palace...  
  
At the Royal Palace, T.J. and The J.A.M. were conversing.  
  
"So how did everything go when you returned?" The J.A.M. asked.  
  
"Everything went ok." T.J. said. "I had to run an analysis on the Mega- Tyger, remove most of the salt that dried onto both robots, and then I also came up with the idea of merging the Catatonic and the Mega-Tyger together as the Ultra-Kat."  
  
"Sounds simple. What else?"  
  
"I also spent more time with Violet and the others. I'm sorry that I didn't make it to the Acme Bowl and cheer for you guys."  
  
"That's ok." The J.A.M. said. "From what I heard, we won. Mary had asked me if I wanted to accompany her and join in the celebration that was held at Weenie Burger. We all told the manager that we wanted to hold this, and she decided to help out. The food was on the house, and a big cake was brought in. Everyone did get to eat enough, especially Dizzy, but he always does tend to eat his weight in food." Then, he pondered, "I think there was one time that he had a stomachache..."  
  
T.J. laughed at the thought of a Tasmanian Devil with a full stomach.  
  
"I probably would have brought some sushi to go and celebrate with you guys, but I think no one sent me an E-mail on the score." T.J. said.  
  
"It doesn't matter now, I guess. Let's get some sleep, I know that we'll be needing it."  
  
The Next Day...  
  
The next day, fireworks were exploding in the air in celebration. The whole town of Little Tokyo came out for the annual Cherry Blossom Festival. And, like always, The Pizza Parlor had a lot of customers. Before the shop opened, Francine gave everyone a choice on the Empress' behalf: They could all stay and help out at the Parlor, or they could go out and celebrate, but do this in shifts. They all decided to have half stay and have the other half celebrate, and then switch. T.J. said that he would stay behind at the parlor, because he counted 29 toons, including himself.  
  
"T.J., are vous sure zat vous would stay behind?" Fifi asked.  
  
"I'm as sure as sure."  
  
"Then I'll stay too!" Beepette said.  
  
"I can stay as well." Beeper also said.  
  
"And if they stay, I stay too." Mary said.  
  
"And if Panterita stays, I stay as well!" The J.A.M. said.  
  
"Hamtone, will vous stay here with T.J. and moi and the others that volunteered?" Fifi asked.  
  
"Sure as sure." Hamton said.  
  
Chip, Gadget, and Clarice also decided to stay, as well as Lucille and the Pizza Cats.  
  
"I'll stay too!" Said Violet.  
  
"Then it is decided. Good Bird, you take the others and show them around the town." T.J. said.  
  
"O.K.!" Good Bird said.  
  
At Lunchtime...  
  
At lunchtime, service was running smooth for those who stayed. Beeper helped in the back with making the pizzas with Guido, Violet, Beepette, Mary and Fifi were helping Polly with taking the orders, T.J., Speedy, and The J.A.M. were using the dough maker to make the pizza dough, and Chip, Gadget and Clarice helped Lucille and Good Bird with the toppings. Francine watched everything while she was calculating all the money that they earned so far.  
  
"Ok everyone, you can take a break!" She finally said.  
  
Everyone grouped together in the break room. T.J. sat down and grabbed a nearby bottle of apple juice.  
  
"Everybody enjoying himself or herself?" T.J. asked.  
  
"Making pizza here is a lot different than making it at Bombino's." Beeper said.  
  
"I didn't know you had a pizzeria in Acme Acres." T.J. said.  
  
"You didn't ask us if there was one." The jaguar said.  
  
"Well I know now! What's your pizza like?"  
  
"We have lots of varieties to enjoy." Beeper said. "I know that for a fact that I delivered the Chilango a Beef and Tomato topped pizza. Mary was the one that paid for it, and told me that it was a special favor for him."  
  
"Do you think you can make one right now?" Francine said.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I already have. Speedy, can you go and bring it in please?"  
  
"Sure!" Speedy said, and got up to retrieve it.  
  
"Simple meat and vegetables. A different version of the combination pizza?" Polly asked.  
  
"No, it is not." Beeper said. "There is ground beef, sliced tomatoes, and three cheeses: Cheddar, Mozzarella, and Parmesan. Ground pepper is an option."  
  
"Good thing Monty isn't here, or he'd have gotten to it first!" Chip said.  
  
"Your mouse friend that was on the cruise with us, right?" The J.A.M. asked.  
  
"That's right. He has a weakness for all kinds of cheese." Gadget said. Then everyone started laughing.  
  
Speedy returned with the pizza, and set it down in front of everyone.  
  
"Princess Violet, I want you to do the honors and try the first slice." Beeper said.  
  
The lapine princess took one slice and Gave it a try. Beeper looked at her when she was done eating it.  
  
"Well?" He asked.  
  
"Other than the fact that some rabbits cannot eat meat and only vegetables, this is one great pizza!" She said. "You cooked this?"  
  
"Yes. I'm learning to make pizza, besides delivering them."  
  
The other characters returned from the festival.  
  
"Cool, lunch!" Buster said.  
  
"Like, do you guys, like, serve salads here, or some junk? I could use a tofu salad." Shirley said.  
  
"Sure. We make all kinds of salads here." Francine said.  
  
"I'm going to go and take the others out to the festival." T.J. said.  
  
"Ok, you guys be careful out there."  
  
At the festival...  
  
At the festival, there was a big crowd of people having fun, going on rides, seeing the floats, seeing the cherry blossom flowers, and most of all, enjoying most of the food  
  
"Hey guys! Nice of you to show up!" Said a Rescue Team Pizza Cat, who had bat wings and a helicopter blade on the top. He was with three others: One that had drills on his back, another cat with what looked like a water cannon while wearing swimwear, and a slightly rotund cat with big cannons on his back  
  
"Guys, I want to introduce you to Bat Cat, the Flying member of the Rescue Team branch of the Pizza Cats. Said T.J. to the toons that weren't familiar to them. The others with him are Meowzma the Drilling member, Spritz T. Cat the water expertise member, and General Catton, expert on ballistics."  
  
"Hello." Said Mary.  
  
"Good Evening." Said The J.A.M.  
  
"How do you do?" Chip said.  
  
"Hi." Said Hamton.  
  
"Bonjour." Said Fifi.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Gadget said.  
  
"Pleasure to meet and greet you all." Clarice said.  
  
"I know that voice anywhere!" General Catton said. "You're Clarice!"  
  
"That's right, sugar."  
  
All four of them instantly lowered themselves down fast.  
  
"Can we have your autograph? We're big fans of yours!"  
  
"Sure! But please be kind to step back a bit. T.J. has his shrinking/enlarging ray with him."  
  
The Rescue Team stepped back, while T.J. used the ray on Clarice. When she was at average toon height, she then grabbed her Carmine Red lipstick out of her pocket and a piece of paper that contained her picture, and wrote something on it. Then she said, "To whom shall I make these autographs to?"  
  
"Bat Cat, Meowzma, Spritz T. Cat, and General Catton." They said.  
  
Clarice continued writing. Then, when she was done, she applied the lipstick and kissed the picture four times, one above their names. Then she wrote her signature in cursive, and handed the autographed picture to them. This is what the autograph said:  
  
To my dear friends, Bat Cat, Meowzma, Spritz T. Car, and General Catton, Thank you for being very loyal fans of my songs.  
  
Clarice  
  
The Rescue Team suddenly was in awe. T.J. then used the ray and shrunk Clarice back to her proper size.  
  
"Junior, come in." Bekki said in her communicator.  
  
"I read you loud and clear, Bekki. What is it?" Junior said.  
  
"I've just spotted T.J."  
  
"Don't lose sight of him unless he moves. Understood?"  
  
"Crystal clear." Bekki said. 'Ah, to [bleep] with that! I'll do whatever the [bleep] I want!' She thought.  
  
T.J. then went and bought a couple of orange freezes for everyone, but had used his shrinking ray to shrink some of the drinks for the smaller characters.  
  
"This is great!" Gadget said. "I'll have to see about making a freeze machine that works with-"  
  
Chip suddenly grabbed her and gave her a light kiss. She started to blush.  
  
"Chip, not in front of mixed company!" She said.  
  
The J.A.M. smiled and said, "So, how long have you been going out together?"  
  
"Since Dale and Foxy got married."  
  
"That's right." T.J. said. "I remember reading about that in the papers, and then the kidnapping afterwards, and then hearing that the wedding was postponed, and then there was a second attempt."  
  
"Do you know what the scariest thing was to me?" Chip said. "I thought that I might lose everyone the night of the kidnapping, but I think that made us stronger in many different ways."  
  
"Well, let's go on some rides!" T.J. shouted.  
  
So everyone went on the bumper cars, the spinning cup rides, rang bells for prizes, looked at art, and went to see the cherry blossoms.  
  
"This one is a fully grown cherry tree." T.J. explained. "It's very healthy, and the leaves are a bright green. The flowers are almost in bloom as well."  
  
"Can you grow your own cherry tree?" Beepette asked.  
  
"Some people do grow their own. Others buy them when they are saplings. I think that it's time that we head back to the Parlor."  
  
"Junior, what's your [bleep] position?" Bekki asked in her communicator.  
  
"I'm near the Pizza Parlor, and you got to stop with that cussing. This is a kid-safe fanfic, not that adult comedy program. Are you still following them?"  
  
"You're [bleep] straight! They're heading back to the Parlor."  
  
"Good. Junior out."  
  
Bekki then closed her communicator, and [WARP!!!] went into the shadows.  
  
T.J. suddenly turned around quickly.  
  
"What is it?" Speedy asked him.  
  
"I thought I heard a warp. Was that you J.A.M.?"  
  
"I didn't warp that time. You would have known it was me when I say my Departure Line sometimes." The J.A.M. said.  
  
"Oh well, let's go back as planned."  
  
Back at the Parlor...  
  
Back at the Parlor, there was a party going on. The toons that were stationed there decided to make some dessert pizzas. The pizza was actually a cake-like pizza and the toppings were fruit.  
  
"Yummy!" Foxglove said. "I never thought there was such a thing as a dessert pizza, but now there is."  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!  
  
Everyone jumped up and ran outside. There was a distant fire that was caused by an explosion.  
  
"Ok, here's how it goes. Speedy, you and the other Cats go and investigate that fire." T.J. said.  
  
"Understood!" Speedy said, then he and the others went down their chutes  
  
"Francine, get Spritz and the others on the line and have him meet with them.  
  
"Already on it!"  
  
"Good Bird, you take the Catatonic and I'll take the Tyger in the skies."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Junior looked up at the cannon as it fired three separate shots in the air.  
  
'I really don't want to blow my cover, but it's the only way.' He thought. "Bekki, come in."  
  
"Bekki here."  
  
"We need to confront T.J. at his house before he launches his robot immediately."  
  
"I read you loud and clear!"  
  
"Good. Junior out."  
  
'I really hope I know what I'm doing.' He thought.  
  
Back at T.J.'s house...  
  
Back at T.J.'s house, T.J. took the elevator to the underwater basement, and dashed toward his armor. He changed as fast as he could [UNWARPUNWARP!!!], grabbed his katana, and went immediately to the Mega- Tyger. He suddenly turned around quickly-  
  
-And was face to face with two rabbits.  
  
The first one was clearly a female with orange fur with a black shirt and shorts, and what looked like at first glance an angry attitude. The male was lavender in fur color with a red shirt, and was slightly taller than the female.  
  
"Who are you, how did you get here, and how do you know about this place?" T.J. asked.  
  
"We are from a future timeline. My name is Junior, and this here is Bekki."  
  
"What do you want?" T.J. asked.  
  
"To warn you about your Chronosphere time machine. There's a possibility that someone else from our timeline could steal the blueprints to it." Junior said.  
  
"And if they do steal it?"  
  
"Then there will be serious [bleep]ing pain for you and your friends, especially The J.A.M."  
  
"Hold on!" T.J. shouted. "How do you know about him!"  
  
"In our time, he is a professor and so are the other Tiny Toons. So is Beepette."  
  
"Now you said that someone could steal the blueprints to my machine? I received them from my future time after I made the Chronosphere, and sent them to my past. What do you suggest, Junior?"  
  
Junior replied, "I suggest that you go back in time, retrieve your blueprints, and keep them with you. That way, you will still have them with you."  
  
"Thank you for your time, you guys. I need to go and stop a robot. The others must be wondering where I am."  
  
"Tell them that you had a [bleep]ing power failure on your machine, and I'll think that they'll [bleep] understand." Bekki said.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you have a pottymouth?" T.J. said.  
  
"Dozens of [bleep] times!"  
  
"Grab a T.P.W., each of you." T.J. said. "It's a gift from me to you, but don't let anyone except whomever you know about it, because time would be altered even worse on anyone's timeline."  
  
"Tell you what." Junior said. "We'll take twelve more of these for our other twelve brothers and sisters."  
  
"There are fourteen of you!?!" T.J. shouted.  
  
"Twenty-one, actually. The seven youngest are still in diapers or in kindergarten."  
  
"Wow, fourteen?"  
  
"Well, what did you expect? Our parents went at it like---um--well-- rabbits!!"  
  
T.J. then realized that he, AND his wife, were also rabbits as well.  
  
"Oh Boy..." was all he could say. He decided to power up the Chronosphere so he could return them to their time.  
  
"T.J., thanks for understanding everything."  
  
"Not a problem. The time placement coordinates are ready. All you have to do is step on the tile pad. If there's anything you need, or if you and your other siblings wish to visit, or even if I decide to visit you, press the Recall button on the T.P.W. It's colored in red, and it will bring you to my timeline again. For me, I would have to set the coordinates to your timeline."  
  
As Junior and Bekki stepped on the tiles, T.J. said that they and their other brothers and sisters were welcome to come to their timeline. Then they were gone in a bright flash of red light.  
  
"Take care, T.J." They said to him before they disappeared.  
  
T.J. then climbed into the Mega Tyger and took off.  
  
When he arrived on the scene....  
  
When he arrived on the scene, he saw the Supreme Catatonic in battle with another robot, but it looked birdlike for a machine. T.J. looked on the ground and saw the Pizza Cats fighting the Ninja Crows again, and looked like they needed help. He reprogrammed the Mega-Tyger to autopilot mode to help the Catatonic battle the bird robot. The rabbit then jumped down and struck five of the Ninja Crows across the chest before they advanced on Polly.  
  
"Thanks T.J." Polly said.  
  
"Anytime Polly. Anytime."  
  
"Look out!" She screamed.  
  
The lapine formed a bubble dome from his hands. Twenty of them were blasted away from them when they made contact with the invisible dome.  
  
"Polly you go and tend to Speedy." He said. "I'll go and help Good Bird with that robot. I need to find one good point to strike it, and I also need to combine both robots together."  
  
"That's never been done before.  
  
"That's besides the point. Take him back to the H.Q. The others will tend to him. On second thought, it looks like the robots are done with the battle, and the Catatonic is going to tow what's left away. While you're at it, get The J.A.M. here. I'll need his help."  
  
"Right on it."  
  
Polly pressed the communications button on the T.P.W. on her left wrist.  
  
"J.A.M.! Are you there." She said.  
  
"Yes, I am here, but I am a little busy."  
  
"T.J. needs your help."  
  
"Tell me where he is, and I'll be there in a warp."  
  
Polly told him everything and he said that he would be there.  
  
"Okay T.J., he should be here any minute-"  
  
[UNWARP!!!]  
  
"J.A.M., c'mon! The Mega Tyger's waiting!"  
  
"O.K."  
  
They both climbed in the Mega Tyger after it and the Catatonic finished off the bird robot and T.J. said, "I need your help in something."  
  
"What is it?" The jaguar asked.  
  
"I need to send you back in time where I retrieved the blueprints, I remember having a memory that you were there and said that you needed the blueprints in the future instead of the past."  
  
"I did?" He said.  
  
"Yes. I didn't tell the others that part. We're heading back to my underwater base. If you see my past counterpart, tell him that the blueprints will be put to good use. I'll have already had the Chronosphere completed in that timeframe. I cannot go because if I met my past self, I would have thought that I was an intruder and, well, you know."  
  
"O.K." That way I'll experience time travel for the first time, so to speak."  
  
The Mega Tyger then dove underwater and reset on the launch machine. Then it all went into an underwater cave. Then it resurfaced inside of the cave and both T.J. and The J.A.M. exited and ran to the Chronosphere.  
  
"You have your T.P.W. on?" The lapine asked.  
  
"You bet I do." The jaguar said. "It's secured on safely. And if I do see yourself in the past, then I will tell him that it must go to the future."  
  
"That's correct. When you have the blueprints, step on the Chronosphere in that time period, and press the recall button."  
  
T.J. then pressed a white button and a green button at the same time to activate it, and then he pressed a yellow button to power it up.  
  
The Chronosphere then hummed and the hexagonal tiles started to glow beneath the jaguar's footpaws.  
  
"Here goes nothing!" They said simultaneously.  
  
T.J. then pressed a blue button to initiate the Time launch.  
  
Before he left, The J.A.M. said his Departure Line: "Until next time, remember, I AM THE J.A.M. Good Evening."  
  
The J.A.M. then disappeared in a flash of red light.  
  
'Good luck to you and return safely.' The lagomorph thought.  
  
What seemed like a short spin in time...  
  
What seemed like a short spin in time, The J.A.M. managed to sit up and look around. He saw that he was still in T.J.'s underground base, but then he looked at his T.P.W. and saw that he was in the right time frame. He had a mission to succeed and he was going to do it.  
  
'Okay, let's see where he placed it.' He thought.  
  
He saw an open cabinet and saw the blueprints, but the moment he grabbed them, an alarm went off.  
  
'Oh, bleep.' He thought.  
  
"Halt thief!!!" The Past T.J. shouted.  
  
"Thief? I am not a thief!"  
  
[DASHZIPPUNCH!!!] [WARPUNWARP!!!]  
  
The past T.J. dashed and aimed a punch at the jaguar, while he simply warped away to evade the rabbit's punch.  
  
"Look, I'm not the vengeful type, but you're pushing me to fight-"  
  
"Hyperion Blast!!!"  
  
The lagomorph then fired a Hyperion Blast projectile, but it deflected off the jaguar's hidden protection.  
  
"You can't hurt me that way." The jaguar said.  
  
Then the two went into paw-to-paw combat, trading blows, warping and dashing off the walls. T.J. slammed a nasty punch across The J.A.M.'s jaw.  
  
"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!" The jaguar roared in pain. His primal instincts kicked in as he ripped off his shirt, his watch and T.P.W., yanked his chains off, bared his claws and fangs, and growled a warning at the lapine. T.J. was ready for the jaguar to make the first move and attack him,  
  
[WARPUNWARPSLASH!!!]  
  
[DASHZIP!!!]  
  
The rabbit was lucky to dodge the attack, and counterstrike with a few of his shuriken stars.  
  
[WARPUNWARPSLASHSLASHWARPUNWARP]  
  
The J.A.M. did a nice effective combo with his warping and slashing. T.J. was hurt through his armor. He was scratched badly, and the jaguar knew it. But he realized that if he made a meal out of him here, he wouldn't exist in the present timeline, so he stopped attacking. So he got up and walked to T.J. and said, "The T.J. of the future timeline needs his blueprints. He handed me this note saying so."  
  
Then he handed him the note. It read:  
  
To T.J. of the past,  
  
I am the T.J. of the Future, and I need to have the blueprints. I was told that there might be a possibility that someone could try to take them in this timeline, so I want you to hand them to the jaguar that you see in front of you. You'll meet this same jaguar later at his school with a few friends of his. Then you and he will be best friends. But I'm digressing here; he needs the blueprints to send back to my time with him.  
T.J. of the Future  
  
"This is my handwriting, alright! I'll let you have the blueprints, and I'll keep this encounter a secret."  
  
"Do a favor. Keep your dashing up; you might get as fast as myself. Maybe even faster." The J.A.M. said.  
  
"No problem. Will you be okay going to your future timeline"  
  
I need to step on the Chronosphere here and press the 'Recall' button on the T.P.W." The jaguar said, after getting a fresh supply of clothes, watch, and chains. Then he picked up the T.P.W. that he threw on the ground, and reattached it to his other wrist, put the blueprints to the Chronosphere in his kangaroo pouch and padded onto the hexagonal tile pads.  
  
"Do me another favor." The jaguar said.  
  
"Yes?" The lapine asked.  
  
"Take everyone on a cruise after you meet a few characters during a pizza delivery and a shop opening."  
  
"O.K. The Chronosphere is in working order, so you will have no problem getting back."  
  
The jaguar nodded and pressed the button. Then he disappeared in a flash of red light.  
  
When he came to...  
  
When he came to, he was looking at T.J.  
  
"Did you get them?" The lapine asked.  
  
"Mission accomplished!" The J.A.M. said.  
  
"C'mon, let's get back to the others. They will be wondering where we've been."  
  
So they set of together.  
  
Two days later...  
  
Two days later, everyone was in the Parlor break room, lounging around waiting for T.J. to enter the room. T.J. then entered the room with a look of sadness on his face.  
  
"Hon, what's eating you?" Violet asked him.  
  
"Everyone, gather around. I have to tell you a little more about myself." T.J. said quietly.  
  
"T.J., you okay?" Buster and Babs asked simultaneously.  
  
"I'll explain everything right now."  
  
T.J. explained more about himself to everyone. He stated that a week after the cruise took place, he went back to New York, and went to the Rescue Aid Society to become an International Officer of Justice. So not only was he helping out in Little Tokyo, he was also doing other things in the world that have to do with peace and justice. By doing this he had also have learned four moves: the Justice Blade Six-Slash Strike, the Cross-Slash Punch, the Dash n' Strike attack, the Hyper Sacred Thunder attack, and last but not least the "Grand Finale Assault Strike!" With those four attacks, as well as his Hyperion Blast, and his Energy Shield.  
  
"Look T.J., I don't know beans about you being an International Officer of Justice, but that's actually great." Shirley said.  
  
"Zat must have been a good zhing to happen to vous." Fifi said.  
  
"I thought so too. But not when my friends are in trouble."  
  
"So that's what this is about!" Splatro said. "Look man, every toon here knows that you are a great guy and always come through for your friends. Take the Tiny Toons for example. You had them call a truce with each other and look at the simple friendship that they made. Even Plucky can call The J.A.M. a friend when it comes to his classes. Plucky told me earlier during the festival that he was asking The J.A.M. for help in his Platonic Partners class and even in their Study Hall time. Plucky said that although he had a problem with predators, he still can count on him for help. Another example would be Fifi. She also realized her problem and was taking medicine for it. You remember that too, guys? The decision was up to her to get help for herself, even though she was scared and troubled by an overactive libido problem."  
  
"Oui, and Ah realized it, how you say, speedily?"  
  
"That's 'quickly', my sweet smelling skunkette." Hamton said.  
  
"Flattery will get vous nowhere." She said.  
  
"Anyway," Splatro continued. "The Rangers also have been doing a lot in their crime-fighting. Chip told me last night that he hopes that the Rescue Rangers will be a big crime-fighting business someday."  
  
"No doubt about that!" Chip said. "I'm a hot-shot when it comes to being a leader of the team, and I actually have fun. But there was the case of when Foxy was kidnapped by Fat Cat."  
  
"Ah remember zat." Fifi said. "It was a sad day for ze community when Ah read about zat in ze papers. Held hostage for three days until a compromise was made, but zey rescued her and the wedding went on still after being postponed for a few days."  
  
"That's right." Splatro said. "It took them to rescue her, but even they were captured, but I don't think that they were harmed. Even Dale had a bit of trouble trying to save everyone, but he did it somehow. Then there's The Pizza Cats. You applied to work there not knowing that they were heroes, and them not knowing that you were the Samurai of the Elements. They trusted you with everything they had, and you came through, even two days ago during that attack. They and I will always count on you."  
  
Lucille nodded at that. She said, "You protect the innocent, just like your motto states, which is:"  
  
"I Will Always Protect The Innocent At All Costs, Even If It Means Sacrificing My Soul To Save Theirs!"  
  
"That's right! If anyone protects the innocent at all costs, it's you. You are also an International Officer of Justice, that is also good for you! So that's not a bad thing, that's a good thing."  
  
"Lucille's right!" Splatro said. "Keep fighting the evil in the name of Justice and Good!"  
  
Then Splatro got down on one knee and pulled out a small box. He gently took Lucille by the hand and said, "Lucille, I have known you since the Cats and T.J. set us up on a date. We didn't know each other well, and now we do. I hope to take our relationship to the next step. I was hoping that sometime in the future you would accept this ring," He opened the box revealing a 20k diamond platinum ring, "and marry me?"  
  
Everyone gasped at the sight of the ring. Lucille tried to hold back tears and just simply looked at him.  
  
"Yes I will!" She said.  
  
Everyone clapped for the soon to be wedded couple. After the applause, Chip also got down and gently grabbed Gadget's handpaw.  
  
"Chip, what are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"I'm going to say this: Gadget, when I first laid eyes on you, you stirred indescribable feelings in my heart. I wish to know one thing and one thing only," He pulled out a small ring with a screw into it, but the screw was actually a small diamond. He continued, "Gadget, will you marry me?"  
  
If you were actually there, you could have seen her expression. She blinked tears and said, "Yes, Chip! Yes I shall."  
  
Everyone clapped again and T.J. said, "Let's celebrate! To the four luckiest toons and best couples that have and shall ever live: Splatro, Lucille, Gadget, and Chip."  
  
"Hear hear!" The toons shouted.  
  
So everyone celebrated well into the night, with much to discuss. The wedding date was in two months, and it will be a double wedding. They act at the same time in the same place. T.J. also decided to put his Chronosphere in good use, and invite some toons from the U.S. that were on the Cruise, and didn't show.  
  
To Be Continued in the next story. 


	2. Thanks to

A little something extra for the readers.  
  
[ZIP!!!]  
  
I want to say a big Thank You for reading this story, and the Last one, even though that one was re-modified from the original. FanFiction.Net has been my Story Home for a while, and I'm not planning on going anywhere. I want to send a personal Thanks to The J.A.M. for helping me out with the Storyline and other things. You're a great Pal. Hopefully we'll meet someday. I also want to send a Big thanks to those that read the previous story 'The Big Toon Cruise' and sent their reviews before the story was re- modified. I also plan to put some 'Super Smash Bros.' stories up soon. I'll post the first three, and you the readers can put your opinion as to what should happen next. There's also a 'Choose Your Favorite Nintendo Character at the end of the third, and I'll go from there. I can add the new Gamecube game characters. But read and review.  
  
Thanks to all again and always,  
  
Gotta Run! T.J. Dickens (SLS)  
  
[DASH!!!] 


End file.
